From Naruto to Balthier
by Gin of the wicked smile
Summary: Naruto banished, journeys to a new land and changes his name to Balthier and becomes a sky pirate. 5 years later he is asked to return, his heritage revealed and his mother appears. SmallNaruHarem sasu/saku bashing Adopted from Tarl Zaralka
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Past Revealed and Return to The beginning**

Three figures on a sky-bike flew down the road leading towards the north gate of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. The figure driving wore a long black coat with a hood obscuring their face and body but you could tell by the curves she was female. Equipped on her back was the vicious Traitors Bow. The next figure was riding on the back he had bright blond hair and blue eyes. His handsome face was plastered with a serious expression and his blue eyes held determination. He wore black pants and on his lower left leg he had a pouch with a scroll barely sticking from the opening. On his back he had a gun and one pistol holster on each thigh. (basically the gun he has on the box from the game and the pistol from the cut scene where they are running from the castle and being attacked)

The figure between him and the one driving was a woman around the height of 5 feet and 6 inches. She wore a blood red kimono and carried a spear with a jagged edge dripping with black, slimy liquid that screamed 'Poison' to the trained eye. Her fiery crimson red hair billowed in the wind. She turned to the male of the group and spoke calmly with a tiny bit of hesitation in her words.

"Balthier, are you sure that we are the only people you require for your task ahead?"

The man now identified as Balthier smiled as he looked at the red headed beauty.

"Illania, you and Fran are the only two whom I would ever dream of taking with me." he told her. She looked at him for a minute before she began to speak again, this time however with no hesitation in her speech.

"I understand that but it has been five years since you were exiled and you **were** supposed to return two years ago. What if they try something?" Balthier turned his head away from her and looked at the village that was quickly approaching them. He sighed as he remembered the day he was banished.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto walked to the council chambers in thought. He knew why the council had called him to talk about but he would have never have fathomed what would transpire that day._

_He opened the door but did so in an awkward way, causing the wooden door engraved with many seals to creak loudly. As he walked in, the heads of the six civilians, eight shinobi clan heads and the Hokage all turned to stare at the figure entering their chambers._

"_Good," Tsunade spoke with a clear voice. "Now that Naruto is here, we may begin this meeting."_

_A man, missing one arm and heavily bandaged on his other arm and face, spoke up from his seat located near the Hokage's own._

"_In lieu of recent events considering the Uchiha's...betrayal, and the usage of "_It's"_ chakra, and considering that Naruto Uzumaki is a wild card, I propose that we banish Uzumaki indefinitely."_

_The members of the civilian section quickly agreed and voiced their agreements with cheering and the occasional mutter of 'Demon's getting out of here'._

"_No!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hands down on the bench in front of her, causing it to crack due to the force of her anger combining with her incredible strength._

_"If anything, he should only be banished for three years, after that period he will be ordered to return or risk being marked as a missing nin with a Capture-on-sight order."_

_Naruto looked up at the figure he considered to be his surrogate grandmother with hurt and betrayal shining clear in his eyes, tears threatening to spill._

_Tsunade turned her head to Naruto, her expression neutral like the cold surface of a rock. _

_"You are to turn in your headband and-" before she could finish her sentence, the blond haired boy yelled at her. The pain of betrayal from someone close to him making his eyes sting._

"_**FINE! **__I have bled for this village and taken so much shit from it but no more. If this is how I am treated because of something I couldn't control, then I say You know what? Fuck you all!" he ripped his headband off his forehead and the necklace he won off Tsunade when he first met her and threw them at her before using a shunshin to leave, surprising many of the council members who thought he didn't know the technique._

_At Naruto's Apartment_

_Naruto arrived in his apartment and quickly ran to his secret hiding spot and opened it. He quickly pulled out his inheritance; a large fortune and the scrolls left by his father._

_Yes, he knew of his heritage that those who knew had tried to hide greatly. He learned of it by accident when he stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals where he accidentally opened a blood seal that held a letter written by his father to him. He confronted Sandaime-Jiji about it and the aged Hokage gave Naruto was was rightfully his in secret. With a heap load of techniques, he trained and would definitely think that if his 'friends' and everyone else knew about his actual strength, they would be surprised to learn that he was at Sannin Level via use of Kage Bunshin._

_Sealing his inheritance away, he quickly left the village in the stillness of the night without telling a soul._

_(End Flashback)_

He sighed once more, "They won't. I think Tsunade may still like me" he said.

"That may be, but on a brighter note, I am glad you finally told everyone about me and your past. I could tell it was hard for you to do and I am especially glad that they all took it well," she said as she faced the front and thought back of the conversation a week ago when Balthier told everyone his past and secrets.

_Flashback: A week ago_

_In the loud, boisterous and famous tavern 'The Sandsea' in Rabanastre, Vaan, Penelo, Ashe and Basch all sat around a table._

"_So," Vaan spoke up in the silence that had dominated the group for a period of time. Everyone turned to face him. _

_"Why did Balthier call us all here? I mean, it must be important if all of us had to show," he said causing the others to nod in agreement._

"_Well I agree. It must be important if-" Ashe spoke but was interrupted abruptly._

"_Yes, it is." Balthier spoke as he walked to the table where the group who brought down the Archadian Empire were seated._

_"It is important, but first. Ashe, did you bring King Raithwall's journal like I requested?"_

"_Yes," she said as she pulled out a worn and old looking journal from her bag. "Why did you need it?" she asked him._

"_Well, I need to look at it to confirm my suspicions" he said. Ashe nodded and passed the journal over to Balthier who flicked through it quickly. For about a minute, it was quiet except for the tavern's noise and the sound of flicking pages. Balthier soon stopped and shut the journal with a loud bang._

"_I was right," he said. "It seems that Raithwall's fourth piece of deifacted nethicite seems to be the necklace that I previously owned," he muttered to himself, causing everyone to jump up in shock at his words. Balthier turned to them and smirked. "Alas, there is something more important that I must tell you. It is a tale and a long one so get comfortable" he said._

"_Oh great," Vaan snorted. "I just had to stop hunting to hear a story" he said with sarcasm prominent in his voice._

"_Yes, well listen up everyone. This tale ties into the fourth piece of deifacted nethicite that Ashe is looking for." he said, causing the eyes of the group to turn to him. He coughed._

"_To start off, my name is not Balthier," he told them, causing much confusion to run through the group. "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the day I was born, which was October 10th, a great demon attacked Konohagakure no Sato, the Village hidden in the leaves, and the place I was born in." he looked at everyone seriously as he finished that statement._

_Penelo quickly asked how this was relevant to the fourth piece of nethicite. He glanced at her before he continued._

"_If you listen, then it shall all be explained. As I was saying, a great demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my village and yes, it is literally as its name states- a nine tailed fox. It attacked my village after a couple of ANBU stumbled upon its cave and attacked it. The Kyuubi, angered, killed them and decided to attack the village in it's fit of rage. The ninja of Konoha fought bravely but were no match for the great demon until the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, decided to seal the beast away into a newborn child, saving them all. His last request was that the child be treated as a hero for keeping the fox at bay but sadly, the child was seen as the demon incarnate and was beaten, almost murdered and treated with disrespect until he became a shinobi," he said once again and looked around the room and noticed they were all listening to his tale with rapt attention._

_Ashe stood up with tears cascading down her face and looked at Balthier._

"_You were that child weren't you?" she asked. At this everyone turned to look at him for his answer._

"_Yes I was that child but I was also the child of the Yondaime, yet the extent of human fear kept me from being seen as a hero, but we must get back on topic now. I became a shinobi but was considered the dead-last; the dobe of the class; and thus wasn't respected by my peers and seen as weak. It was not until my third time failing the Genin exams that I finally became a shinobi due to my teacher tricking me into stealing a scroll from the Hokage's office, yet I also learned of my heritage that day. With the scrolls and techniques I got from the Sandaime, I trained but put up a mask of stupidity to keep everyone from thinking I was getting better lest they have another excuse to kill the "_Demon child_". Another thing I learned that night was that my mother was still alive but had decided that I was the Kyuubi and left me taking along my older sister whom I had no knowledge of. Her name was Misato. Along with learning that I learned that I had my memories of my "mother" and sister sealed away by my mother so I wouldn't remember her abandoning me for my sister who at the time was 4. But lets skip ahead, during the Chunnin exams the village was attacked by Konoha's greatest traitor Orochimaru attacked us and managed to kill the Sandaime but not before he sealed up the Snake Sannin's arms. After he died we needed a new Hokage so my sensei Jiraiya,who was also a Sannin, took me with him to find his old team-mate Tsunade to be the new Hokage." He took a breath and motioned for a waitress to come over and ordered a drink. Two minutes passed by before the waitress returned with the ordered drink. He took a sip and continued his tale. _

"_I made a bet with Tsunade that if I could complete the Rasengan, one of my fathers signature moves, then she would return and become Hokage and give me her grandfather's necklace. Of course I had already completed it but I didn't want anyone to know that. The necklace as I have suspected is the last piece of nethicite that we have been searching for. I just needed to see the journal to prove my hunch was correct." _

"_Um...," Basch spoke up, getting Balthier's attention. "How did you then come to Ivalice and where is this village you speak of?" he asked._

"_Ah yes now we get to the part of my story that holds both my downfall and rise into the person you see before you. Konohagakure no Sato is in the Elemental Countries which is about a two month boat ride from Ivalice. Now as to why I'm here, well that is because one of my team-mates Sasuke Uchiha went to Orochimaru for power. He was hell bent on killing his brother who killed off his entire clan leaving only him alive and I was sent on a mission with five others to retrieve him, although we failed and I was banished three years ago but before I left I threw the necklace back at Tsunade. I went to the borders of the Elemental Countries after gathering all my possessions and purchased a ticket for a boat that sailed once every seven years to Ivalice. I quickly boarded the vessel wanting to get as far away from my home as possible. When I arrived I wandered the wilderness to kill some of the creatures for their hides and pelts for money as I did not have the currency of Ivalice yet. Around my fourth day I was attacked by a pack of Dire wolves which almost killed me. I also received a wound that went through my stomach and out my back effectively breaking the seal and setting the Kyuubi free." As he said those words everyone's eyes got big."The Kyuubi's power flooded through me and turned me into a half-demon." He looked away taking another sip of his drink to moisten his dry throat. After that, he spoke up for the last time. "When I came too the Kyuubi was out of the seal tending to me. She told me her name was Illania and while she did not particularly like me she did admire my determination and such. As we travelled we fell in love and soon we ended up in Archadia where we met Cid . He and I quickly became friends and he was later on corrupted by the power of the nethicite. We stole the Strahl, met Fran and then well you know the rest." He said, finishing his tale as he glanced at the clock on the wall he noticed they had been there for about 3 hours listening to his story. _

"_If what you say is true then the Kyuubi has been with us the whole time yet we have not seen her. Also we should go and retrieve the nethicite." Basch said as he stood up, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. _

"_Basch is right," Ashe spoke up next. "We should go retrieve the nethicite before the people of your country learn how to harness its power."_

"_Fine I will go retrieve it but I will only take Illania and Fran. By the way Illania has been in front of you all the whole time." At this everyone looked confused and began to glance at their surroundings. "Illania has been the fox on my shoulder the whole time and as for me, as I was turned into a half-kitsune demon, I have ears and tails that I hide but can make them appear if I wish to._

_He stood up to leave but was stopped suddenly by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Ashe resting her hand on his shoulder before she spoke gently."Your past was horrible and I don't like the idea of you going with so little as backup but promise me if anything happens then you will contact me and I will come as quick as I can with the largest fleet I can gather and come for you. I will do this for you because you helped me realize revenge isn't always the best thing. You also helped me to free Dalmasca and the other cities from Archadian control and helped me get my throne back and for that I am forever in your debt."_

"_Don't worry about me Princess. If I do need help, I will contact you and if I cannot contact you then either Fran or Illania will." With that he left and headed towards the Strahl and back to the place he once called home._

_Flashback End_

Fran stopped the sky-bike about two miles away from Konoha's main gate and asked why she had to do so. Balthier responded with,

"Well we don't want to attract attention to us and they do not have the technology to make these, so if they saw it then there is a chance they will kill or capture us just to obtain it."

Nodding at his logic Fran, Illania, and Balthier all dismounted from the vehicle where Balthier proceeded to promptly seal it into a scroll. They continued the rest of the way walking in silence.

20 Minutes later at Konoha's main gate.

Izumo and Kotetsu were bored. Why? They were on their fourth day of guard duty. Kotetsu sighed for the millionth time that day until Izumo perked up and slapped him on the shoulder then pointed to the road out of Konoha. Kotetsu narrowed his eyes as he saw three figures walking towards the gate. When the three figures got there, the two chuunins asked for identification. The only male in the group threw down a card onto their bench. The two chuunins were shocked as they stared at the old ninja license for Naruto Uzumaki. They turned their heads and saw that the strangers were already walking in. Secretly, they motioned for ANBU. An ANBU appeared and they quickly gave the ANBU the card and told it to take it to the Hokage and tell her of the three people who had entered the village.

At the Hokage's office

The Hokage was at her desk when a Bear masked ANBU shunshined into the office. The blond Hokage looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes what do you need?" she spoke carrying the tone of authority in her speech.

"Hokage-sama," he started with a deep voice, identifying the ANBU as male. "The guards at the main gate had three people walk through a couple of minutes ago but when they asked for identification the male of the group threw down Naruto Uzumaki's ninja license." he said.

The Hokage's expression changed from bored to stunned as she yelled out for him to bring the three people to her now. Bear left to find them as the Hokage put her hands under her chin.

She wondered if it was really him and why he returned now and where he had been this whole time. Her musings were cut short as three figures walked into her office with her assistant behind them telling them they couldn't enter.

Tsunade silenced her and said that she was waiting for them.

"So," the Hokage spoke up as she looked at the three, "You are to tell me your names and what you are doing here along with having the license of one of our shinobi."

The male was the only one to speak and Tsunade noticed that he looked like a noble and had an air of superiority about him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the one in the cloak is Fran and the woman on my left with red hair is Illania, and we are here for you necklace."

Tsunade's eyes widened before she schooled her features quickly and wondered why he needed her necklace and why he returned two years later than he was ordered to but for now she came up with the conclusion that the Kyuubi was causing him problems.

"Why do you need it and also," she turned to the figure wearing the black cloak. "You are to remove your cloak and show your face in my presence."

Fran went to remove the cloak but Balthier's hand stopped her as he mouthed a "No" in her direction causing Tsunade's eye to twitch.

"She will not remove her cloak. As for the necklace, I did win it off you in a bet and I would like it back." he told her.

Tsunade became enraged. "She is in my office and I am the Hokage! She will remove her cloak or else she will be thrown in jail!" she growled. "Also I thought you wanted the necklace because "It" was getting out of control." she said, changing tones from angry to inquisitive.

"The Kyuubi is not getting out of control. As I said, I won it off you in a bet and would like it back." He replied becoming quickly irritated with the blond Sannin.

She sighed and opened a drawer in her desk and dug through it. She pulled something out and threw it at Naruto who caught it quickly and noticed it was a hitai-ate.

"You can get the necklace after you have completed some missions and gained my trust back." she told him.

He threw it back to her and responded coldly. "No, I am no longer a shinobi under your command, you made sure of that when you exiled me."

"You will become a shinobi again and be reinstated joining one of the existing teams!" she yelled at him.

"I'll think about it bu...," he was cut off by the intercom on the Hokage's desk as Shizune's voice filtered through it.

"Lady Tsunade, the two you scheduled a meeting with today are here. Would you like me to tell them to come back later since you have people in your office already?" she asked the blond Hokage.

Tsunade pressed the call button and spoke into the speaker.

"No, send them in this concerns them too."

As soon as Tsunade said that, the door opened to reveal Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Misato Uzumaki Namikaze; Naruto's "mother" and "sister".

**End Chapter One**

**A Past Revealed and Return to the beginning**

Hello my fellow reader, as you can see I have a new fic added to my belt. this story was originally Tarl Zaralka . Tarl Zaralka no longer wish to continue this so I happily asked if I could, while not originally my work I will make the readers and its former author of this story proud. I will be post up another poll for this story. Also please review, I know you all just being lazy but you don't know how good it makes us writer feel just to heard a "good job" or "I can't wait for your next update" so please review…GOOD REVIEWS I MEAN

**Important note:**

My other stories I am currently freezing. No I'm not quitting of any sort, I'm just in a different state so all my stuff is at home. But if you all really want I will pick one story ONE STORY to update while I'm out of state so pick one. I will have it as a poll also so.

Until next time

Gin


	2. Chapter 2

From Naruto to Balthier

Chapter 2

Knowing of His Return

_//Last Time//_

_"You can get the necklace after you have completed some missions and gained my trust back." She told him._

_He threw it back to her and responded coldly. "No, I am no longer a shinobi under your command. You made sure of that when you exiled me."_

_"You will be reinstated as a shinobi again and join one of the existing teams!" She yelled at him._

_"I'll think about it, bu-" He was cut off by the intercom on the Hokage's desk as Shizune's voice filtered through it._

_"Lady Tsunade, the two you scheduled a meeting with today are here. Would you like me to tell them to come back later since you have people in your office already?" She asked the blond Hokage._

_Tsunade pressed the call button and spoke into the speaker._

_"No, send them in. This concerns them too."_

_As soon as Tsunade said that, the door opened to reveal Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Misato Uzumaki Namikaze; Naruto's "mother" and "sister"._

//Now//

Kushina walked in with an air of arrogance and superiority around her. The same air was around his sister Misato. They stopped and looked at Naruto and the two women with him before scoffing. "Tsunade-sama, we have come to discuss the time of my son's return with you, so that he can take his rightful place. Such talk should not be conducted in front of mere commoners." She looked at them once again with disdain whilst her daughter scoffed at them before turning her head.

Naruto started to become annoyed by her attitude as his face now sported a frown. Fran and Illania noticed his frown but stayed silent. Deciding to put the arrogant woman in her place he turned to look at her before he spoke.

With a mocking shake of his head, Naruto spoke. "Haven't your mother ever taught you how to respect your betters, Miss?" Naruto said in a tone as if he was scolding a child.

Kushina quickly became enraged at the attitude of the man in front of her, and she snarled. Misato was shocked by how the man disrespected her mother. Tsunade watched the two with a surprised expression at Naruto's attitude, until she realized (in her mind) that he didn't know who they were.

Tsunade quickly trying to stop Kushina from insulting her son more, spoke with an authoritative tone, "Kushi-chan, that mere commoner as you put it is your son. The one you've been waiting three years for to return."

Kushina looked shocked before turning and studying the man before her whom she noticed indeed looked like her son, yet without the whisker marks and his short blond spiky hair. She noticed that he bore a large resemblance to Minato.

Misato smiled brightly before running to her brother and hugging him while yelling "Brother!" in happiness. To Tsunade and Kushina it looked like a heart-warming moment filled with the love of a sister finally meeting her long lost brother, yet when after a minute Naruto still hadn't returned her hug, the smiles on Tsunade's and Kushina's face turned to frowns as Misato pulled back, confusion written across her face.

"Why aren't you hugging me back?" she asked. "You should be as happy as I am to finally meet each other again. I mean it's been 14 years since we last saw each other. Now that we're here, we can go on missions together and-" It was at this time that she noticed that her brother had a slight frown on his face and stopped speaking and opted to ask a question. "Why aren't you happy?" She asked almost pleadingly.

Naruto though, simply removed her body from his person before replying, "I know you did not come here just to see me. Apparently you want something Kushina-san. Now please speak your peace and then I shall be on my way."

Kushina sighed. In reality she really did want to see her son. When Misato turned 14 she realized that Naruto was not the demon he held, and that she was completely wrong. She was reading through Minato's scrolls on the Shiki Fuuin when she came to this realization. She looked her son in the eyes and calmly replied, "I do want to see you, really, but also I came back because only the clan heir may open the safe containing Minato's scroll on the Hiraishin, and I want Misato to learn it and for you to take your place as Clan Head along with fulfilling the marriage contracts between Hinata Hyugga, Anko Mitarashi, and Hana Inuzuka."

Looking at her, he spoke to her in an emotionless voice. He said that he would do it tomorrow, and that he and she would be having words. Then he said he was hungry and wanted to go rent a room at the local inn. He excused himself and walked out of the office with Fran and Illania following closely behind without bothering to wait for a dismissal from Tsunade.

"What just happened?" Misato asked while Kushina and Tsunade weren't much better off as they were wondering the same thing.

(Streets of Konohagakure)

After leaving Tsunade's office Naruto whispered something as they walked through the streets. Illania nodded shortly before walking in another direction. Naruto and Fran continued to Ichiraku's for some food. Upon arriving the two sat down and waited for their waitress.

Ayame having noticed two customers just enter, quickly made her way to them. "What can I get for you two today?" Ayame asked looking at the two newcomers while also taking in their looks. She felt a little uncomfortable since one of them was wearing a cloak, but shrugged it off since this wasn't the first time she'd seen someone wear one while eating here. She also noticed the blond male's strange clothing and wondered where they were from.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked them while thinking the man looked familiar.

"No we are not. I would like two miso ramens please." Naruto said in a dismissive tone.

She called out the order to her father and then turned her attention the cloaked, hooded figure, "And for you?"

"I will take a vegetarian ramen please."

She proceeded to call out the cloaked figure's order too. She tried to strike up a conversation with the two, wanting to know more about them, but they barely spoke more than three or four words. She gave up as their ramen was placed before them, and she went to the back of the stand to wash dishes.

Naruto and Fran ate slowly, taking their time to enjoy their food. Naruto was a little delighted to be eating here after so long. Not that he would admit it, but he did wish to see some of the people who treated him kindly when he was here. He was happy to see that Ayame and her father were doing well, and that their business hadn't closed since he left. He looked towards Fran to see how she liked the food, and saw even through her cloak that she was pleased with her food.

Fran was a little nervous being here, but trusted Balthier, or now Naruto. She knew his past before he told their friends. Even after knowing what he was, she didn't judge him since she knew how humans acted when they didn't understand something. Putting those thoughts aside, she took a bite of her ramen as Naruto called it. She had wanted to try it for sometime after hearing Naruto talk about his previous home. She was delighted to find it was as good as Naruto had told her.

The two didn't react when Illania sat down on the other side of Naruto. Ayame quickly got her order before going to another customer. Turning to Illania, Naruto shot her a charming smile before speaking.

"welcome back, I hope everything went well"

"Yes everything is in order. We're staying at the Sleeping Forest Hotel" said Illania before resting her head on her palms waiting for her food.

After a few minutes the three were eating quietly enjoying their meal. When they finished, Naruto paid for their meal while also leaving a generous tip for Ayame. Once again they walked the streets of Konohagakure toward their hotel since it was getting late.

"Wait!" A female voice yelled.

The three continued to walk, ignoring the call. They stopped when Misato landed in front of them. She looked worn since she was covered in sweat and her clothes were ruffled. Already knowing what she wanted, Naruto stepped forward.

"Yes?" he said neutrally while giving her a blank look. He could see that they seemed to have caught the attention of the villagers.

"I wanted to talk to you" she said after finally catching her breath, before wiping her brow as she looked at her brother pleadingly.

Naruto's brow wrinkled. He had guessed right. In truth he didn't want to be bothered with her or his former mother.

Fran and Illania once again stayed quiet, knowing that Naruto wanted to deal with this himself. Naruto thought through what he wanted to say before he started speaking.

"I'm sorry , but if you wish to talk to me you will have to wait for tomorrow since me and my companions are tired from the trip here." He said smoothly, not giving a hint to his feeling.

"So it'll be best for us to be on our way."

Not bothering to wait for her reply, Naruto gestured for Fran and Illania to come before he brushed pass Misato.

Misato was feeling hurt. Her brother had brushed her off again. First it was in Tsunade's office and now in the street. She couldn't understand why he wasn't happy to see her or their mother. From what Tsunade told her about him, he wished for a family. So why didn't he seem ecstatic when he saw them, or why didn't he at least smile? He just looked at her and their mother as if they were strangers. It hurt a lot. She wanted to talk to him since she and her mother came back to Konohagakure. When her mother told her she had a brother, she was joyful. She had asked her mother why he wasn't with them. Her mother just gave her a sad smile before telling her it was safer for him to be here then with them. She thought that since he was a hero for what their dad did to him, he would be treated great. Part of her was a little jealous thinking he must have been treated like a prince, while she and their mom were treated like commoners until they arrived back.

"O-ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said sadly before she shunshin'ed out of the street.

Many of the villagers began to whisper about the exchange. Who was this person that he would blow off the Namikaze princess? Not even caring about the sad look his sister shot him, Naruto continued to the hotel. Soon they were at the hotel and got some sleep.

//Morning//

A knock at the hotel door is what awoke Naruto from his bed. He contemplated just ignoring it to get more shut-eye before he remembered his appointment. Letting a scowl envelop his face at the thought of his family, he got up to answer the door. It sounded easier in his head, but was much harder to do since he had two sets of arms wrapped around his waist. Fran and Illania were very clingy in their sleep. After finally freeing himself, he quietly put on his silk black pyjamas pants, not bothering to put on a shirt. Quietly he opened the door since he didn't want to wake his sleeping girls. At the door stood a purple-haired, female, cat-masked anbu.

"Namikaze-sama, I'm heard to tell you that Hokage-sama said to meet at 1:00," said the female anbu.

Biting back a scowl in irritation, he focused on something else, namely the female in front of him. Ha gave her a charming smile that he would make her a little hot and bothered.

"Well then, send my thanks to the Hokage for the heads up. I'll be sure to be there. If I may ask what is your name?"

Even though she didn't show it, Balthier knew she was checking him out. "I'm sorry Namikaze-sama I-"

"Balthier, please? I never carried that name before, so please don't address me as such" he said, cutting her off and correcting her.

Nodding her head she continued, "Excuse my mistake then, but as I was saying, I can not give my name when on duty" she said impassively.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Well then, I hope to hear your name when you are off duty in the future," he finished with a sly smile that hinted at something more. Seeing that he wasn't going to get her worked up, he said goodbye and closed the door. As he was shutting it he heard her whisper something under her breath.

"I'll look forward to that." He heard. Then she vanished.

Smirking from knowing he caught her attention, he went back to his room.

//Thirty minutes later//

The three made their way to the Namikaze estate. As they walked through the streets, Fran and Illania could tell Balthier wasn't looking forward to this from how tense his shoulders where. Before they had left the room, Naruto told the two women to continue to call him Balthier. His reason was that he stopped being Naruto as soon as he was kicked out of the village.

"It's surprising to find a village so close to nature," said Fran impassively, but still with a hint of bliss.

Balthier smiled, he wasn't surprised Fran enjoy being in the village since her birth home was in a forest.

"Yes it is. Maybe after we finish help her majesty, we'll visit some more nature-friendly places. I know you will enjoy visiting Takigakure no Sato. Personally it's a little wet for my taste." Balthier replied.

The three where broken from their conversation when they heard a very loud bark. Fran's eyes twitched before she looked to the left side.

"Company." She said impassive to Balthier.

Balthier's face was covered in a curious expression before looking to Fran.

"How many?"

"Six. Two females, three males and a dog."

"Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Ino and Akamaru" Illania said, recognizing their scents and remembering them from her time with Balthier.

Balthier closed his eyes while contemplating on what he should do. After two seconds he opened his eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Well, being late to an appointment is very unbecoming, so my former classmates just have to wait to exchange pleasantries. Don't you think?" He said when he saw Akamaru running toward them. He was pleasantly surprised to see how big he had gotten, and to see a man riding him.

"Must be Kiba." He thought before taking Fomalhaut into his hand. He loaded it with some of his specials bullets, then took aim and fired.

Fran and Illania didn't like dogs because of their genes. They watched in amusement as the huge dog tripped on his own front feet, sending himself and Kiba tumbling in the dirt. The others ran to makes sure they were ok. Once Kiba recovered he became enraged and walked up to Balthier and his companions who began to walk down the path toward the Namikaze estate.

"What did you do to my partner you Bastard?! " Kiba yelled as he got in Balthier's face.

Balthier didn't show the slightest hint of alarm as he looked at Kiba enraged face.

"Excuse my mistake. I thought it was a wolf, but worry not, your friend will be fine. I just put him to sleep" Balthier explained calmly.

Kiba couldn't stay angry with him when he heard Balthier's explanation. His partner had been mistaken for a wolf plenty of times before too.

"Well I must be off. I have an appointment to get to, hopefully we'll get a chance to talk again. Until then Kiba." Balthier said before he and his companions turned and continued down the path.

Sakura and the others ran up to Kiba with Lee carrying Akamaru on his back.

"Kiba, Akamaru's going to be fine. He's just-" Sakura began as she had looked over Akamaru with her medical jutsu.

"-Asleep. I know" Kiba said as he sighed in relief, knowing his best friend was going to be fine.

"Hey, Kiba, who was that you were talking to?" Ino asked after getting a good look at him. She knew a good looking guy when she saw one.

"I don't know, but he was the one who hit Akamaru with that sleeper stuff. He said he mistook him for a wolf." Kiba explained.

"That's true, I sometimes forget that he's not, since he's so big. But Kiba, didn't Akamaru say he was following Naruto's scent?" Sakura asked as she was hoping to see her former team-mate again.

"Yeah, but we can't track him until Akamaru is awake. I can't track him since it seems only Akamaru can remember his scent." Kiba replied. He may have been able to track like a nin-dog, but he couldn't remember the scents as well as them.

* * *

Once the three were standing in front of the estate, Balthier took a deep breath before releasing it and knocking on the door. The three didn't wait long as a servant opened the door and greeted them.

"Welcome Namikaze-sama, follow me to where your mother, sister and Hokage-sama is" The maid greeted them.

"Ok, but my name is Balthier so address me as such" Balthier said coldly, making the old woman nod. As they moved through the door Balthier caught their questioning gaze. He whispered to them so that they would be the only ones to hear him.

"She is one of the villagers that harassed me." That was all Fran and Illania needed to hear.

//Namikaze estate meeting hall//

Kushina sat in her chair. She was fidgeting from shame and guilt as she thought about what to say to Naruto. "_What am I supposed to say; 'Naruto I'm sorry I thought you were a demon, and I'm sorry for abandoning you to a village that wanted nothing more than for you to die a slow death, but I want to be your mother again?' Yeah that's not going to go over well"_ Kushina though to herself.

As Kushina was thinking on what to say to Naruto, Tsunade was perplexed on how Naruto acted when he came to her office. _"Why didn't he come back? I told him it was only for three years, so why was he gone longer? He's completely different from the Naruto I remember." _Was what was going through her head.

Misato was sitting on the couch with anxiety flowing through her body. She was hoping her brother would come back home, but after talking to him yesterday she knew that is wasn't going to happen. She shook her head in determination. "_No I won't give up. I will convince aniki to stay!"_ She thought, letting the Uzumaki stubbornness show.

All thought was halted when the person on their minds walked into the room.

"Greetings to you all."

* * *

Cut!

Ok a big thanks to Eleature for being my beta for this chapter ^^. I know it took me a bit to update but if you have a problem then send me a laptop. I go back and fourth to my aunties house and that the only time I can do the story. I have been working on Fake smiles but I like a said before it will take longer for me to update. Please review because I could use some idea's on what direction I want to go with this story.

In the famous words


	3. Chapter 3

From Naruto to Balthier

Chapter 3

Family reunion and blowing off steam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

has not been beta

* * *

/Namikaze estate meeting hall/

Kushina sat in her chair. She was fidgeting from shame and guilt as she thought about what to say to Naruto. _"What am I supposed to say; 'Naruto I'm sorry I thought you were a demon, and I'm sorry for abandoning you to a village that wanted nothing more than for you to die a slow death, but I want to be your mother again?' Yeah that's not going to go over well"_ Kushina though to herself.

As Kushina was thinking on what to say to Naruto, Tsunade was perplexed on how Naruto acted when he came to her office. _"Why didn't he come back? I told him it was only for three years, so why was he gone longer? He's completely different from the Naruto I remember."_ Was what was going through her head.

Misato was sitting on the couch with anxiety flowing through her body. She was hoping her brother would come back home, but after talking to him yesterday she knew that is wasn't going to happen. She shook her head in determination. _"No I won't give up. I will convince aniki to stay!" _She thought, letting the Uzumaki stubbornness show.

All thought was halted when the person on their minds walked into the room.

"Greetings to you all."

* * *

Three woman looked toward the people who just enter the room.

Balthier walked into with his companions follow behind him. All three wore the same clothes from the day before. As soon as the three were completely inside the maid shut the door.

The three woman moved to greet them but Balthier held up his hand stopping them.

"I wish to get this over with so I can be on my way" he said with a tone the show he clearly didn't want to be here.

Balthier and his females companions sat on the far side of the table, away from the three leaf kunoichi. Fran and Illania sat on either side of him as if guarding him from those in the room.

Balthier looked at the three kunoichi with indifference. "Before we begin this little game of cat and mouse I would like to state the rules. 1) refer to me as Balthier, 2) do not disrespect any of my companions or myself and finally three if provoked we will retaliate"

"Why do you want to called by another name?" asked Misato confused

"The reason is because they day I was exiled over a ridiculous change the boy named Naruto Uzumaki died. My name is and always will be for now on is Balthier " Balthier stated casually

Tsunade flinched when she heard his reason for changing his name. she thought he would be angry but not this angry.

"Ok, why did you say the last part as if we would attack you?" asked Misato again

"Because people in this village has a history on attacking the innocent when they feel angered " this time Illania answer for the blonde as she stared down Tsunade

Tsunade flinched from the answer and the gaze. She had to turn her head to hide her shame for not protecting Naruto when he was young.

Kushina copied Tsunade's reaction, she knew she could had made a difference if she would have just opened her eyes. Now her son never let his guard down even around his mother.

Misato was confused, he had heard her brother was sent away because of a mission involving the Uchiha but she never got the full details. Now she was curious to the reason and to why her Aniki seemed to be on guard around his family.

"I feel we are getting off track, now I came for my necklace and nothing more so would you hand it over some that I may be on my way" said Balthier as he looked bored

Tsunade sighed before she looked at Balthier. he expression an emotionless one.

"Balthier, you are to explain the reason you did not return to Konoha when you time was cleared" she said with a tone that held authority

Balthier sighed and shook his head "Why would I return to a place that wish to see me dead? It doesn't seem like a bright thing to do. Its as if asking a someone to gave their child to a starving wolf "

Kushina flinched again this time more notice able from the statement. Tsunade frowned at felt sadden by how true the statement was. Misato looked on hoping for a explanation.

Seeing Misato confusion he elaborated "Miss Misato I don't know what they have told you but I wasn't treat fairly in this village when I was one of its citizens"

Illania snorted "A missing nin was treated better then you, hell a virus infected street rat even"

Tsunade and Kushina bowed their heads in shame as Illania continued to explain Naruto's life as if she was there to see it all.

After the explanation Misato had her hand covering her mouth in mute horror. She looked to her mother hoping for it to be a lie but she found it was true when her mother tuned her head in shame, the same happened when she looked to Tsunade.

Fran put her hand over Balthier's in a comfort expression since she knew how much he loathed his past.

"Illania enough please, we are getting of topic again." said Balthier in a soft but hard tone

Illania nodded and held his other hand to show she didn't mean to bring up his past to hurt him.

After a few moments for everyone to regain themselves Tsunade spoke again "How about this we make a wager, you beat my ninja and I'll gave you back the necklace but you lose you stay here and take up you old name along with your clan head duties "

Balthier face remained calm but inside he was livid. "Your old age must be infecting your hearing. You are not my leader anymore so gave me what's mine and stop this childish game!" barked Balthier losing his temper before he felt both his hands squeezed.

Tsunade rested her elbows on the table with her hands folded looking serious at Balthier "You forget your situation boy, you are a missing nin from this village and you walk in here and demand something that you threw at me after ignoring orders! "

"Yes" Balthier said casually as it they were talking about the weather.

Kushina quickly caught onto Tsunade's plan. Tsunade wanted to by time to think of away to keep Naruto in the village. Tsunade hoped this would appeal to Naruto's pride to prove his strength. Quickly she jumped in to help Tsunade's plan.

"Why don't you just take the wager, it's the only way to change her mind and you know Tsunade's stubborn as a mule and know I am the same. So their only one way to get your necklace. " finished Kushina feeling she and Tsunade had him cornered.

Tsunade and Kushina's plan would work on Naruto but they weren't dealing with Naruto they were dealing with a whole other beast by the name Balthier.

"Fine, I see you two won't budge so I only have one opinion: leave. Its been fun, Fran, Illania lets go " said Balthier as he stood up and went to the door with Fran and Illania right behind him.

Tsunade and Kushina was shocked so shocked that they were speechless. It wasn't suppose to happen like this they both though. But it did, he knew he was in a tight spot but instead of continuing and falling into their plan he just retreated. When they finally regained their composer Balthier and his female companions where already out the front door.

Tsunade quickly ran to catch them with Kushina behind her. While the two ran after the gunner Misato sat quietly think over what she learned. Clinching her hands into fist she thought "I won't gave up aniki, I will gain your affection as a sibling "

As Misato was thinking of ways to gain her brother love Tsunade and Kushina finally caught up with Balthier.

"Stop!" yelled Tsunade at the group only for them to ignore her . She and Kushina cut them off.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm walking " said Balthier with a smirk

Tsunade growled "You know what I meant! Are you planning on leaving the village!"

Balthier nodded casually "Why yes, if you won't gave me my necklace then I have no reason to stay"

"You are stay here since your banishment is removed"

"Ah but you forget that the one banished must want to come back or did you forget?" stated Balthier plainly as if he was speaking with a child.

Tsunade cursed she was hoping he didn't know that.

"Well if that all we will be-" he was cut of by a hand on his shoulder. There behind him was his old sensei Hatake Kakashi.

"Now no need to disobey the lady Hokage Naruto, I thought you were better then that " said Kakashi with his famous eye smile

Balthier gave him a smiles of his own before taking his hand and crushing it. Kakashi's eyebrow's twitched but other then that didn't show his pain.

"Please reframe from touching me Mr. Hatake. I don't like to be touched by those I don't like" Balthier said while keeping his smile. Letting go of Kakashi's hand, Balthier, Fran and Illania moved around the man and was leaving the gate until he heard Tsunade cry out "ANBU!"

The three were quickly surrounded by ninja wearing mask.

"Detained them! " ordered Tsunade before the group of anbu closed in of the three.

Balthier shot Illania and Fran a look before he held his hand in the air with both of them mimicking.

"Lock them in a cell in the anbu center until I release them" order Tsunade before moments later the group disappeared in a smoke leaving nothing there.

"What are you going to do now Tsunade? You can't keep them their without reason and if word gets out…" said Kushina looking at Tsunade in concern

Tsunade sighed "I don't know but hopefully I can think of something"

(Anbu prison)

Balthier, Fran and Illania sat in one cell which was surprisingly clean from all the other prisons he seen.

"Must be because they don't use it often" thought Balthier as he sat against the wall with Illania and Fran resting their head against his shoulders. Looking at Fran, Balthier admired how she looked without her viera ears.

She was forced to remove her cloak when they arrived but thanks to some thinking before hand he already had Illania put a powerful illusion making it as if her ear were that of a humans. He still thought she was as beautiful as always but he still missed her ears, they were one of her pleasure spot and made her more exotic plus he loved they way if he nibbled on them how she-

"Stop your train of thought" said Fran as she elbowed him in the ribs lightly

"What every do you mean?" Balthier asked not denying her statement

"You were looking at the top of my head and you hormone were rising " Fran said with a smirk lightly showing on her lips.

Balthier just shrugged before nipping her neck causing her to let out a airy moan. "we'll strike at night while Tsunade is asleep along with most of the ninja forces" Balthier whispered before he licked Fran's neck lightly making her sigh in pleasure.

"I bet you find sneaking in a beautiful woman house at night enthralling " Illania said quietly as she rubbed her hand against his cheek seductively making him switch from Fran to herself as he bite her neck lightly before sucking cause her to moan lightly while she ran her hand through his hair.

"But of course it seem to fit my role after all" he said into her neck before biting a little harder.

"Are we doing this quietly or loudly?" Fran asked in a moan as Balthier's hand messaged her scalp where her viera ears were.

"Which ever way they want it" Balthier said before the guard told them to break it up. He kissed their necks where he bite them making them moan at the sensation before leaning back and closing his eyes for some quick shut eye. Illania and Fran followed his example knowing they need to be fully rested for their plan.

* * *

(3:00 a.m)

"Illania" Balthier whisper to the red head.

Illania nodded before she stood up and walked to the cell door. She quickly pressed her hand against the chakra lock sending a quick pulse of chakra she burned the seal. The cell door unlocked without a sound made. The three acted quickly before the ninja hidden in the room could react.

Balthier appeared in front of one of the guard in a quick burst of speed. He sent a powerful right fist into the ninja's solar plexus knocking the air out his lungs and breaking some bones, the force of the blow knocked the nin unconscious

Illania meet the female ninja half way. The female nin launched herself into air to tackle Illania. Only for Illania to jump up into the air and perform a round house kick the female ninja knocking her into another ninja that was following behind her. The two ninja was knocked unconscious from hitting the wall from the powerful kick.

Fran ran forward and slammed her fist into a ninja that tried to sound the alarm. Her fist dug into his gut rising him into the air. Fran held her position as she felt the ninja faint from the blow before she drop him.

Gathering the ninja together Illania stood in front of them while holding her hand above their heads.

"_**Falsus Revera**_" she spoke making the ninja awaken.

The four ninja stood at attention as if awaiting orders. Fran looked in curiosity at Illania told the ninja to act as if they were still there and to where their items.

"It's a demon jutsu from what I heard. Its suppose to put the victims under it a false reality while they follow the casters wants. Handy technique don't you say? " explain Balthier

Fran nodded as she watched Illania order one of the ninja to retrieve their things before the ninja went to carry the order "Indeed"

Several minutes later the ninja returned to the room with the things. After quickly putting on they quickly slipped out of the room while staying in the shadows.

As they moved to approach the door they were cut of by a single figure. Balthier face turned in a feral smirk. For there stand in their path was his old sensei Hatake Kakashi.

"I guess Hokage-sama was right to have me guard the door. But I'm am curious to how you got out of your cell and through the Anbu headquarters undetected " he asked lazy not believing them to be a threat.

Balthier just held his smirk "Remember what curiosity killed."

Kakash's eyes narrowed slightly but still held his lazy aura "is that a threat?"

"Just a friendly word of advice." continued Balthier

"Well I'll be sure to listen " Kakashi said showing he didn't as he slide into a attack stance.

Fran and Illania went to grab their weapons only to be stopped when Balthier signaled he ill handle it. Balthier drew Fomalhaut and stood in a loose stance while keeping his eyes on Kakashi.

"Couldn't you used your technique that you used on those other humans on this man instead of Balthier fighting him?" asked Fran as she watched as Balthier and Kakashi circle each other.

"I could but I don't want to risk a chance of his pink eye copying it plus you know how much Balthier wants to do this" explained Illania. Fran nodded at the explanation as both she and Illania watched as Balthier sprinted forward to Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked under his masking thinking Naruto didn't improve over the years. He quickly moved behind Balthier to quickly restrain like he did when he was a genin.

Just as he was about to grab Balthier's arm be was knocked back from Balthier thrusting his elbow into his ribs. While Kakashi was recovering Balthier quickly unloaded a round of slow bullets in the leaf ninja.

Kakashi blinked when he felt a small amount of pain from the attack. Thinking his attack barley had any effect he moved to quickly knock him out before Naruto hurt himself. He was surprised when he felt him moving at a speed of a civilian child.

"Bet you wondering why your moving slow. Well to bad for you since I'm not in a sharing mood" stated Balthier before rushing forward.

Balthier slammed a vicious left upper cut to his gut before following up with a knee to the solar plexus. The two attack combo sent the copy nin upward. Kakashi was in pain as the blows were more powerful then they looked. But to make it worse Kakashi could tell that Naruto wasn't moving that fast! hell he was moving at a speed of a Ninja Academy students!

This one sided fight continued for a while as Balthier switched from melee combat to range with his gun. Quickly he moved to finished there fight. Moving at the speed of a chuunin, he hit Kakashi with high-speed fury of combo punches and gun punches (hitting with the gun with the barrow hit his body the firing) before Balthier fires his gun into the Kakashi's stomach, knocking him away into a nearby wall.

Kakashi slid down the was battered and broken. He had cuts, rips and bullet hole in his uniform with blood leaking out of his wounds. It wasn't life threading but still gave him a lot of pain along with a hard time moving when he came to.

Fran and Illania smirked at the scene before they spoke at once "_Percussive Slug_"

"Back away." Said Balthier to the unconscious Jounin.

Fran looked at Balthier as he bowed in their direction when Illania clapped at his fight. "Are you done playing with the happy bunny(1)? we do have to be our way" said Fran with an amused smirk on her face.

"But of course, I forgot we were on a schedule. You know they saying "time flies when your having fun" " he said with a smiles as he lead the woman to door after passing the beaten jounin.

Holding the door open "After you" he said to them both with a charming smile. Fran and Illania just smiles and walked out the door. When the door was closed Illania placed her hands on the door and whisper "**_Falsus Revera_**"

A seal appeared on the closed door before it glowed green then disappeared on the door.

Once the three were cleared the Anbu headquarters thanks to a Illusion thanks to Illania. They dropped the illusion when they felt they were safe. But the feeling only lasted for a few minutes before a masked woman appeared in front of them.

The woman wore a classic female ninja garb down to the mask that only showed her eyes. "Balthier I have come to break you out and assistance you, but it seem you have already broke out." she stated emotionlessly.

"And who are you miss?"

"Call me Dagger, Balthier" said the bow named Dagger as she bow to the group.

"Well thank you for coimg to help but as you can see we are free so we'll be on our way" stated Balthier before he noticed the ninja look calm but her eye hinted with plead at wanting to help hiim.

Illania had a grin spread across her face "Don't be to fast to turn down help Balthier, we could use someone who knows the village's security. That is if your willing to of course "

Dagger looked at Illania for a second before her eyes widen slightly at seeing the knowing look she was giving her. Biting back a sigh dagger nodded "Yes, I know how to get into anywhere in the village without the alarms being set off"

Balthier started to think it over for a second until Fran elbowed him reminding him they need to hurry. He sighed when he saw Fran was smirking lightly, he knew he would be fighting a losing battle when Fran and Illania both agree on something so he nodded.

"Alright, we need your help on getting into the hokage's sleeping quarters "

"Ok follow me" Dagger as she lead them to the hokage's home.

* * *

Cut

(1) happy bunny is the weakest monster in the game for those who didn't know

Next time the heist

There happy? I missed a lot of sleep writing this so there. I posted a new story also, it's a Naruto x Fairy tail story so check it out.

Like I said before if I don't get enough reviews I'm not doing shit

Until then

Gin


	4. Chapter 4

From Naruto to Balthier

Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or final fantasy 12

Big thanks to my beta _**Archangel Igneel**_

* * *

_"And who are you Miss?"_

_"Call me Dagger. Pleasure to meet you Balthier" said the young girl named Dagger as she bowed to the group._

_"Well thank you for coming to help but as you can see we are free so we'll be on our way." Balthier stated before he noticed that, while the ninja looked calm, her eyes pleaded at wanting to help him._

_Illania had a grin spread across her face "Don't be too fast to turn down help Balthier; we could use someone who knows the village's security. That is, if you're willing to go of course"_

_Dagger looked at Illania for a second, her eyes widened slightly at seeing the knowing look she was giving her. Biting back a sigh Dagger nodded. "Yes, I know how to get into anywhere in the village without the alarms being set off."_

_Balthier started to think it over for a second until Fran elbowed him reminding him they need to hurry. He sighed when he saw Fran was smirking lightly; he knew he would be fighting a losing battle when Fran and Illania both agree on something so he nodded._

_"Alright," Balthier gave his consent, knowing when he was outnumbered. "We need your help on getting into the Hokage's sleeping quarters."_

_"Ok follow me" Dagger as she lead them to the Hokage's home._

* * *

The group of four walked quietly through the village, no one paying them any heed. Dagger looked at Illania in confusion when she had suggested it. Balthier answered her unasked question. "Illania has been kind enough to put an illusion over us. Nothing grand, just a little something that help us don't stand out for anyone that's looking for us."

Despite Dagger's appearance the four went unnoticed other than drawing looks from their sex appeal.

"What are you going to do once we're inside the Hokage's home?" asked Dagger as she looked at the three.

Balthier smiled at her, before saying one simple word. "Steal."

Dagger eyes widened, the Hokage's home was located within the Senju compound. "What could you possible want from there?"

Balthier merely smirked at her. "Nothing much, just my necklace."

The four of them walked for 15 minutes until they stopped in front of a large red gate. The gate was made from wood, and was beautifully carved.

Balthier examined the gate, giving a slight smirk. "This wood looks like it could take a bomb and still hold strong."

Illania looked at the wall with a frown "It could take a blast from an Archadia war airship and remain intact."

Dagger looked at her in confusion while Balthier and Fran nodded in agreement. If anyone knew how strong the gate's wood was it would be her.

Balthier turned to Dagger. "Would you kindly let us in?"

Dagger nodded before she approached the gate. She placed her right hand on the gate before channeling chakra into the gate. The gate adsorbed the chakra before it began to quietly open.

Balthier walked up to the gate and stood next to Dagger. He had his right hand under his chin as he studied the gate. "The gate must have an Identification seal on it, a really good one if it's still working after more than two decades."

Dagger nodded. "Yes, I heard it was made by the Uzumaki clan. When it came to seals, they were the best."

"No doubt to help their allies in a show of good faith and trust. It's a shame it wasn't returned." muttered Illania, a trace of anger in her voice.

* * *

The Senju clan compound was filled dozens upon dozens of trees in a dark grassy plain. The trees were all different in sizes, types, and shapes. It was truly a sight to behold.

The pirates took in the sight as of the compound in awe. Balthier saw Fran shake in ecstasy from the scents that assaulted her nose.

"Are you doing alright over there Fran? Your glowing." asked Illania in a teasing tone.

Fran lightly glared at Illania with a light blush on her face from her statement.

"Please behave Illania." said Balthier from over his shoulder.

The group walked for a few minutes, moving through the shadows of the ghost town filled with empty houses and streets before they stood in front of the largest build in the district.

Dagger looked at Balthier. "Will we use an illusion in here also?"

Balthier glanced at the masked woman as they continued to approach Tsunade's home. "No, this area is making it nearly impossible to use genjutsu here. No my dear Dagger, we will just have to sneak in the old fashion way."

Fran and Illania called for them to stop, a few minutes later an ANBU appeared in front of their path. The ninja looked around the area and sent out chakra pulses through the area.

Dagger was worried they would get catch until she watched the ninja jump away. They grouped waited another few minutes before continuing forward.

They were stopped a few times but each time they continued to be undetected until they finally reached Tsunade's house.

* * *

The group moved to the house until Illania and Fran stopped them again. In front of their path was an ANBU but this one wore a red scarf, signifying this was a captain. The captain's chakra pulse was more powerful than the previous ninja. Dagger could almost see the chakra in the air from the amount of chakra the captain's pulses possessed.

Illania stood in front of the group with a calm expression on her face. After a few minutes the ANBU captain disappeared from the area.

"How did you-" Dagger begin to ask before she was cut off by Illania.

"The shinobi were using their chakra to detect if anyone was in the area. They each have an area where their assigned so they can check if intruders are in the area. I sent out my chakra to match theirs, it makes it so we're not noticed to them. It's a lost technique." She finished before she nodded towards Balthier.

The group quickly made their way into Tsunade's home after Dagger unlocked it. The house was a two stories and was attached to three different smaller houses. As they moved through the home Balthiers group took notice of the pictures of famous ninja from Konoha's past.

The four finally made it to Tsunade's room. Balthier turned to the group. "Fran you stand guard and make sure no one get the jump on us." Turning towards Illania he continued. "Illania I want you to prepare an escape route for us after I get the prize." He saw that Dagger was looking at him for orders. "Dagger you're with me. Seeing as you know Tsunade on a personal level, you can help out if the situation gets…sticky."

Fran stood in front of the door, her eyes close and her ears twitching every few seconds in concentration. Balthier tossed her a scroll before Illania quickly took off in a random direction while muttering some words before she disappeared.

Balthier held his arm out towards the door before giving an exaggerated bow. "Ladies first."

Dagger rolled her eyes before she silently opened the bedroom door.

* * *

The inside of Tsunade's room was that of a princess's bedroom; big, beautiful, and definitely royal. In the middle of the room laid Tsunade's bed with the said woman snuggled under it sheets.

Balthier didn't even try to hide his lewd stare as he watched Tsunade's huge 106 cm k-cup size breast rise and fall as she sleep. Her hair was fanned out around her body while her shapely body tossed and turned in her sleep. As she moved the sheet was slowly being to slide down her body, exposing the soft light skin from under it. While Balthier may dislike the sleeping woman in front of him; He couldn't and wouldn't deny that the woman was gorgeous.

Dagger shot him a look that was filled with annoyance.

Balthier saw the look and shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look that said "can you blame me?" Before turning his attention back to the female Hokage.

Dagger huffed before gesturing for him to hurry.

Balthier slowly approached the bed and found his prize. Around Tsunade's neck was the necklace, still as beautiful and vibrant as he remembered it.

Balthier's hands slowly closed in the necklace. Gently, he took the necklace off the sleeping blonde's neck and placed it around his neck. He smirked at the sight of his necklace being back around his neck. _'Back where you belong.'_ he thought before he started to move to away from the bed.

Just as he was about to step away he froze. Dagger looked worried that he might have been caught. She was about to move to help him until Balthier raised his hand to tell her to stop. She looked at his back in confusion until she heard a moan from Tsunade. She slowly moved to see what was happening and froze at what she saw.

Balthier was groping Tsunade's breasts! His hands were switching from messaging her huge jugs to playing with her nipples! Balthier stood over Tsunade with an expression of glee as he did what most if not all men dreamed of doing and only two men has done.

Balthier was nearly foaming for the mouth for the experience. He used a calming aura technique that he learned through his travels to relax Tsunade as he played. Her breasts were soft yet firm, easy to squeeze but quick to bounce back. He could understand Jiraiya's interest in Tsunade, not only was she a beauty, but also her body was on the same level as a Succubi!

Balthier stopped his 'fun' as he reigned himself back in._ 'Now there's a thought.'_ He removed his hand from Tsunade's breast, much to Dagger's relief, and reached into his pouch where he keeps his important item and pulls out a vile filled with blood. Holding the vile in his left hand, he dips his index finger into the vile of blood and draws on Tsunade's exposed neck and upper chest. When he was finished the front of Tsunade's chest was covered in red symbols.

Dagger looked on in wonder and slight worry at what he was doing to the village leader. While she didn't approve of many of the things Tsunade had done, she still respected her and looked up to as a role model for her past deeds.

Balthier looked at the symbols in pride before biting his clean thumb enough to draw blood. Once it was deep enough he pressed the bloody digit on the center of the symbol and Tsunade's neck.

The symbol glowed faintly before disappearing. Balthier looked at her with an amused expression as he leaned down and whispered into her ear "_It's time to understand how it was to walk a mile in my shoes. Once you come to understand, come seek me out_."

Tsunade's expression remained blissfully ignorant to what had happened but the blush that appeared from his earlier when he was having his 'fun' remained on her face.

When Balthier turned he saw the look Dagger was giving him. Shooting her a disarming smile he reassured her Tsunade's was safe and he hadn't caused her any harm. Before dagger could question him on what he done to her, a powerful tremor shook the building violently.

Dagger lost her balance and fell on her ass while Balthier was sent flying into Tsunade's bed. After a few moments Balthier was curious to why he hadn't felt any pain from his landing. His curious was answered when he noticed his body was laying on something soft and alive. He resists the urge to panic when he saw he landed on a now awake Tsunade's chest.

Instead he looked her in the eye and spoke with a smile on his face. "That was some wild night huh? I didn't know you could use medic ninjutsu that way."

Tsunade looked at him dumbfounded before a bright red blush covered her face.

Dagger could only look in awe as Tsunade, one of the Densetsu no Sannin, the Godaime Hokage and one of the most powerful women in the ninja world...blush like a school girl.

Balthier would have continued if Fran didn't bust into room and look at him with a serious expression. Before Dagger and Tsunade could blink he was standing in front of the bunny eared woman.

"Balthier the village is under attack, it almost like an Imperial airship but different." Explained the woman.

Balthier nodded. "Either way we should make our escape. I'm having a strong sense of déjà vu and I for one don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

After hearing that the village was under attack Tsunade jumped to her feet. Balthier couldn't help but take in Tsunade's form since she was nude! She didn't know why Naruto or Balthier was out of his cell and in her room but she was planning on getting some answers. Not one bit bothered at her exposer she prepared to attack. Before she could move to towards the blonde the room shook again only this time the windows were blown open. Everyone covered their eyes from the broken glass. When it was safe Tsunade discovered she was alone in the room. Rushing towards the window she saw the blonde was running away from the house with three other people.

The thought of chasing after him was pushed from her mind when she saw her village on fire! In the sky was a huge ship that was 1/10 the size of the village. It was dropping bomb into village and setting it ablaze.

Quickly throwing on her battle clothes which consisted of her normal outfit only with gauntlets that covered both her arms up to the shoulders, armored battle skirt, short sleeve red battle shirt with the Konoha symbol on the arms and finishing with the Hokage hat she leaped out the window to help her people.

* * *

Balthier didn't know who was attacking but at the moment he didn't care. The group of four moved the village in ease as the chaos was keeping everyone busy. Ninjas are around rushed to help anyone that was hurt or in danger. It was a pretty bad sight to see; buildings were either collapsed, on fire or both, lots of blood and injured people covered the streets. It was surprising to see the beautiful dark blue night turned into a blue and orange with smoke blanketing the night. The sounds of yelling, screaming and crying were heard throughout the area.

Dagger looked in different through it all but if someone looked hard enough they would see the slight worry in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to help your people?" Balthier asked.

Dagger shakes her head in a negative fashion. "No, they aren't my people anymore."

Quirking an eyebrow Balthier shrugged. "Whatever you say, where is Illania?"

His question was answered when one Illania appeared behind them on the sky bike. She avoided everything; screaming people, debris, falling building, falling bomb and invading flying enemy ninjas… wait.

The ninja wore some type of winged mechanical device, that abled them to fly around the village while dropping bombs. The ninja also showed them ability to display considerable maneuverability mid-air through the use of this contraption as they dodged kunai and ninja that leaped at them from buildings and the ground.

"Shit, it's time for us to make our exit. Illania if you would be so kind!" Balthier yelled as he noticed a ship overhead approaching.

Everyone hopped onto the sky bike, with Fran seated on Balthier's lap. "Fran I need to you cover our escape, Dagger direct Illania through the village, Illania just keep doing what you're doing!"

Fran turned in Balthier's lap so that her front was facing his chest and drew her Artemis bow and arrows, she quickly begun to rapid fire arrows at anything that was a threat, flying shinobi and Konoha shinobi it didn't matter.

Dagger begin to guide Illania through the chaotic village, tell her short cuts and of objects and guiding her through the people and smoke.

Balthier studied the invading ninja, looking for anything that would connect them with Ivalice. "Close but I can tell their aren't from Ivalice, but the question is who are they?"

* * *

Two man stood in front of a large window looked in the distance at the burning village in satisfaction.

One of the men had black long hair, light tan eyes with black pupils, and a facial goatee. He was dressed in a black trench coat, dark Chinese gray shirt, martial black pants and martial artist shoes.

"Shinnō despite seeing it before, I still can't help but be amazed at the genius of the nin-gliders. The ability to fly soundlessly and attack our enemies simply amazing."

The second man, Shinnō, just laughed. "It's all thanks to you Yomi, for helping me get a great power source for the village."

Shinnō was a tall physically man with long black hair that reached his back, with match beard and eyebrows that was neatly trimmed and yellow eyes. He wore a black shirt sleeveless shirt that exposed his ripped arms, blue pants and martial arts shoes.

"When Konoha falls, the other villages will soon follow!"

* * *

Cut!

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while but as promised I will continue this story. I have to be honest; I really didn't know where to go with this in the beginning. The pervious author didn't tell me what his plans were either. Thankfully I came up with something so rejoice.

I am working on my other stories and I'm planning on updating most if not all of them before the year is over.


End file.
